Boss-Battles
by Saliin
Summary: These are some stories about fem-link during the boss battles. I'm starting with The Ocarina of Time and I am a bit busy right now so it will take awhile for me to post them. Warning this contains adult content and not recomended for readers under 18.
1. Chapter 1: Queen Gohma

**Hey, in case you cannot tell from the title, this is Link vs. Queen Gohma. This is only my second story and I would really appreciate some feedback. Also, the Great Deku Tree us female.**

I walked through the massive doors that I had hoped to see for what seemed like forever, but now it felt less than satisfying. It may have meant that this whole ordeal would soon be over, but it also meant that I would soon face the terrifying beast that started this. _What if I fail?_ I thought to myself, _I could die, or worse, what if Saria, and the others, got hurt._ She was the love of my life and there was no way I was going to let some stupid spider put her in any danger. I took a shaky breath and drew my weapon. I walked on and the door behind me slammed with a loud _BANG! _I looked back at it and thought to myself. _There's no going back now, Link, you're all that stands in the way of this parasite and him._

A light, high pitched, and extremely unnerving breathing brought me back to scanning the room I had entered.

The room was dark, very dark, and quite large. I couldn't even see the walls or ceiling. Though I couldn't decide whether that was due to the darkness or the sheer size of the room. I looked around to see anything at all and saw nothing until something glowing slightly above me. I squinted to get a better look at it and it… blinked. _Oh god!_ I thought as I realized that the massive orb glowing above me, roughly the size of a human head, was infact an eye. It was a light red and had a dark green pupil. It noticed me staring at it, mouth agape, and the eye surged with firelike light. The sudden brightness hurt my eyes, but gave me a good look around the room and at the beast above me. It was enormous and covered in chitinous, natural armor though it was called a parasitic armored arachnid, though it only had three legs, I was a bit surprised at the strangeness of the creature. Over its eye were two claws that snapped at me several times even though the beast was around ten feet above me.

It cocked its head, or its body really, and let out a earth shaking shriek. Then it dropped and almost landed on me, but my instincts kicked in and I rolled out of the way as it fell. I turned to it and it let out another aggravated wail. I pointed my sword at it and spoke.

"I will give you this chance to simply turn around and leave, monster. I warn you that if you continue to hurt the Great Deku Tree, I will e-" I was interrupted by the parasite's swift claw swatting me aside.

For a moment I was stunned, I came out of my daze a few seconds later luckily, I had been thrown across the room. I was wondering why I wasn't unconscious when I saw the spider queen charging at me with surprising speed, for its, size.

I stood and leveled my sword at it as it charged, but just before it made contact I ducked and tumbled out of the way getting it to throw itself into the wall. The monster was on the ground and a bit dazed so I took this as a chance to plunge my sword into its eye, the only thing not covered in its steel-like shell.

It roared in pain at its eye being skewered on my blade, and l only had a second before I had to dodge one of its sharp claws at my throat. I flipped backward out of its way and it reached up and began to climb the roughly chewed wall of the large room. As it increased the distance between us the light in the room slowly faded until I was left only able to see the beast above me and barely the rest of the room. It crawled to the center of the ceiling and started chewing on the wood that it clung to. It also made a strange squishy sound for a moment.

After a bit the queen lowered its backmost leg and pointed it down, revealing a gape in its armor. In this gape was a deep, dark, green slit, that looked alot like a discolored human pussy. There was a bulge in the leg that moved down the leg until it reached the slit and revealed itself to be an egg. The entire time the beast was letting out a pleased sounding growl, or a moan. I couldn't tell, really because I was focused more on the delicious smell emitting from the spiders crevice. I didn't quite know why, but I couldn't help my mouth from watering a bit at the smell. I was snapped away from my thoughts by a cracking sound and looked to see four eggs shaking on the ground before me. One of the eggs split in half and from it erupted a creature similar to the queen I was fighting. I had already faced things like this on my journey there. It was half my size and had only two legs, on its head was a long green tentacle-like appendage. The other three eggs then hatched to release even more, except one had no green tentacle.

Two of the spiders attacked me, one lunging at my face and swinging its clawed legs at me. The other snuck behind me while I dodged the first attacked. I was surprised by the feeling of the chitinous legs sweeping my feet from under me, I fell to my knees and was met by the first attacker looking at me as if judging me. I looked at it confused when the expression in its eye changed to one of approval. I was even more surprised when it leaned over and plugged its upper, green appendage straight into my mouth. I almost bite back, but couldn't bare to when the taste of it reached my tongue. The creature began to thrust its tentacle in and out for awhile. At first I just savored the flavor, but after a bit I felt something thin and wet rubbing on my leg. I opened my mouth and turned to find what what I was feeling only to be knocked back to the ground and have my face plugged with spider tentacle. I soon felt a sharp sting in my thigh and tried to slap away whatever caused it, but found myself too weak to move my arms. I was even more alarmed to feel something hot flow into my leg. I almost fought back more but before I did I was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling and an almost uncontrollable need to be filled with something, anything.

The creature stuffing my face thrusted harder and the wet thing on my leg slid up and began to stroke along my ass-cheeks. I could feel my panties soaking through from whatever was touching me, and a little bit from myself. Next I felt something scratching at my lower back and beginning to tear a my panties until I was left, completely exposed to the open air due to my skirt having been flipped up onto my back. Then I felt the tentacle in my mouth surge and flex, going deeper down in my throat, and the spider in front of my thrust forward, at that moment the tentacle inside me pulsated and sprayed a sweet liquid straight down my throat and into my stomach.

I didn't fight back, I couldn't, it just felt, and tasted, too good. Behind me the, what I could only assume was the spider that had tripped me's, tentacle ran itself up and down between my butt-cheeks and stopped only to prod at my pussy a bit. The spider in front of me was back at it, and seemed to be really enjoying himself, but I couldn't have cared less. I was much more concerned by the one behind me. I would have, honestly, been trying to grind against him if I could have moved at all.

I slowly began to lose consciousness though, I hadn't actually gotten any real action yet, and realized that I had been poisoned and if I didn't fight back I'd be killed or worse. At that moment I slid away from the creature behind me and lifted myself up on my arms, kicking the wouldbe penetrator, and knocking the one before me to the ground below me. Both were very surprised by my sudden strength, as was I. I flipped myself back to my feet and scanned the floor for my sword. The two that just tried to fuck me were getting back to their feet and looked very angry. The other two, I noticed, were busy jumping each other's bones a few meters away. I saw my sword a few feet away and picked it up and held it up to my attackers.

One of them slumped down a bit as if tired while the other was jumping excitedly at me, its slender cock fully erect. I swung my sword at the creature in defense and cleaved straight through its newly developed shell and into its soft insides. I was sprayed with a dark green liquid that came from the wound and stained my, already green, tunic even darker. I looked at the others and prepared for them to attack. The two fucking hadn't noticed the death of their sibling, but the one who was left charged right at me. I side-stepped out of the way and caught the creature by its dick and plunged my sword through it from behind.

At this, the other two took notice. The male gave a final surge and pumped a shit-load of his cum inside the other and drew out preparing to attack. The female was less eager to fight and just sort of laid there, basking in the afterglow. The male lunged at me, claws first, apparently satisfied sexually and ready to kill. I smiled at him and ducked out of his way, slashing my sword up and through him, as he jumped through the air and over me. I leveled my blade at the half sleeping female. It looked at me and its face changed from one of indifference to one of pure hatred, likely because I was covered in its brothers'(and lover's) blood. It let out a shriek and leapt at me and I stepped out of the way. It turned to me and made a strange suckling sound. I cocked my head in confusion, and was surprised to see the spider open its mouth and launch a wad of greenish goo. I didn't have enough time to dodge it, so I just stood and took it. The liquid that I had been sprayed with tingled my skin on contact and I looked to see it actually burning and eating away my tunic. The little goo that touched my skin felt hot and thick against my skin and smelled amazing, I almost had to pinch myself to remind me that I was suppose to kill this thing. I raised my sword and almost brought it down on the spider when a cracking sound above me reminded me of my priorities.

I only had a second to get out of the way of the immense mother spider as it fell from the ceiling. I rolled to the side as the spider queen landed with a crash. I tumbled back to my feet and raised my sword, catching a glimpse of the newborn female scurrying away.

Queen Gohma looked at my with nothing but loath, I returned her gaze of hatred and swung my sword at her. She stepped back and shrieked a blood-curdling wail. I leapt to the side and rolled to my feet as she sprayed her poison at me. I sheathed my sword, it wouldn't do any good, now that she was on guard, and reached into my pack to produce the slingshot I had found on my way down there. I found a rock and drew it back in my sling. I aimed carefully at the creature and ducked low to the ground stealthily.

Gohma stopped, she looked around confusedly, her hurt eye scanning the area for any signs of her prey. Then it came to me that I had stabbed her in the eye, she was probably blind, and if not, very poor sighted. I drew a breath to steady my hand and let fly. The sharp rock that I slung would probably not have been more than a grain of sand to her, but what with her eye already having been stabbed, and the force behind it, the rock smacked her and she let out a scream of anger and pain and staggered to the ground. I took this as a chance to draw my sword and charge her. She looked right at me and swung her claw down at me, bringing me to the ground with a thud. This time, rather than simply swatting me away, she pinned me down, and rested atop me.

I laid there staring up at her, pleading for mercy with my eyes. She looked at me as if deciding what to do with me. Apparently she made her choice, she lowered her down to between my thighs and opened her mouth and let out a low growl. I decided that if I cooperated I might have a higher chance of survival. I spread my legs, assuming that's what she wanted and at that moment she dug in. I let out a gasp as her mouth clung around my soft flesh and she sank her teeth into me. I moaned loudly as she released her poison into my groin and slid her hot tongue along my now blazing cunt. I struggled to grab her head but found that I once again couldn't move, having twice as much venom inside of me. This continued for quite awhile until my body was wracked with heavy orgasms one after another. Even though I was spent she went on until, after a few hours, she grew tired of me and stood up.

I let out a disappointed whine as she lifted her head away, but was excited again when she turned around and showed me her own sweltering pussy. For a moment I was unsure what to do. I had only ever done this twice, and both were with Saria. I hadn't ever touched a cock until that day. Saria loved me and may not have been entirely honest about how good I was. Which made me worry that, if I didn't do good enough, I might die. So I swallowed, and took a deep breath of her delicious scent, and licked.

I leaned my head forward and opened my mouth to lick her her almost forearm sized pussy and was surprised when she slammed herself down on me, engulfing my head in hot wet fem-cum. I could barely breath, and what I could breath was solely her scent. I brought back my head after a while for breath. She let out a scream of pleasure as I escaped her insides and tried to grind on me. I lifted my arms and placed my hands on either side of her giant vulva and rubbed up and down searching, all the while, for her button, assuming she had one. She suddenly moved bringing my hand sliding into her all the way to the elbow. I tried to pull out, but she slammed down on me covering me all the way to my bicep. When she began screaming even more I took this as a sign that what I was doing felt great, so I forced more of my arm deeper inside of her. She seemed to really enjoy it, so I began to thrust harder and harder. After a bit she let out a final shriek of raw pleasure and spasmed around my arms and after a minute of orgasming she fell back on top of me and gasped for air through her talon-like teeth.

I slipped out from under her and found my sword. I walked to the vanquished beast and leveled my blade to her unprotected eye once more. She opened her eye and looked at me in defeat.

"_You may-y have won girl, but myy master willl so-oon have hiss wayy. Preparee yourself… and goodluck, lovely._"

With that final word the beast's eye flashed red and it caught fire, a strange mystical green fire. The fire engulfed the spider's body and burnt it until only her eye was left.

"_Here, have a gift, a momento. To remember me._"

Her eye glowed and shifted into a heart shape. The glow burst away from the heart and left a crystalline heart trimmed with gold and containing a tiny red gem in the same shape in its center. I lifted the gem and felt it surge and glow and send energy into me, healing my wounds and leaving me feeling even stronger. The gem itself melted away into nothingness and left a golden cloud in its wake that smelled strongly like the large spider, but in a good way.

Behind me I heard a soft holy-like sound and turned to see a circle of blue light on the ground. I walked into the circle and felt myself lifting into the air and saw a flash of light.

I woke, lying in front of the Great Deku Tree, whom I had been inside. I got up and lept to hug her, for she had been in the most immediate danger. I stopped after a while, noticing that my panties were shredded and my tunic-top was half disintegrated. I stepped back and covered myself from anyone who might look.

"Thank you, Link, you have saved this forest from a terrible fate, you've done only the greatest of services for your people. Unfortunately, I believe I was too late in summoning you here. You see I first tried to fight this evil on my own. Now the poison of the beast has come in too great a quantity and the queen of the Gohma has done the damage she has set out to do." She said in a soft and gentle voice.

"What? But you said that I could save you!" I yelled to the tree.

"I was wrong. Before I am gone though, I must tell you who is responsible for this heinous crime. You know of the Triforce, correct." She asked weakly.

"Yes, the power of the goddesses of old combined to form a source of ultimate power, wisdom, and courage." I explained.

"Yes. The one who has done this seeks this force. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. He is known as Ganondorf, King of Evil, Lord of Thieves, and Master of the Gerudo. He is responsible for many more crimes, and will do much more to harm anyone who stands in his way." She said, growing weaker by the moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Because, Link, ever since the first time I saw you I knew you were destined for greatness. I've seen it in you all your life, and am certain that it is you that must save this land and her people, and bring down the Evil King." She said smiling down at me.

She leaned her trunk down to me and brought her face to mine, or rather, my body. She smiled at me proudly and blinked a tear from her eye. The tear fell from her face, but she caught it in a hand and held it to me. The tear had crystallized and now looked like a G made of gold, surrounding a green gem.

"This is the Kokiri's Emerald, I would ask that you take it to Princess Zelda in Hyrule castle town. She will lead you on from there."

I took the stone and looked up at her sadly, she smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Link."

With that her wood slowly faded into grey and her leaves fell and died and, as a final gift, a light fell from her mouth and wrapped around me, I felt my clothes repairing and thanked her for protecting my dignity, and everything else she has done for me.

I walked out of the clearing the Great Deku Tree had made her home, covered in dirt and tears. I walked past the ever douchey Mido and felt his hand grip my arm.

"Hey, what happened in there? What's wrong with the Great Deku Tree."

I didn't say anything, my eyes said it all. I just looked at him, face red and puffy and soaking wet, mouth trembling. I turned and ran, what else could I do. It was all my fault. I went straight out of the forest. I knew that it didn't matter what I wanted, I had to fulfill her dying wish. I ran across a bridge, that marked that I was going the right direction, and close to leaving my home. When I was halfway across I heard a voice behind me.

"You're not going to say goodbye?" My tears began to flow again, I knew who this was, and couldn't stand to face her.

"I've known that you were going to leave already. This place isn't for you, Link. You deserve better. I just expected a goodbye." She was looking down at her feet and holding her arm behind her back. _Damn, she was beautiful, even if she was a bit small._

"I'm sorry Saria. I just couldn't handle it, I love to much. I have to go, I don't want to. I just have to help the Great Deku Tree. When I come back I'll be back for good." I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know. I get it. Just do me a favor?" She stepped back, her hands on my shoulders, and smiled weakly.

"Of course." I said.

She reached into her dark green pack and protruded a small wooden carved ocarina.

"I want you to take this, to remember me by. Here, I'll even teach you a song."

She held the ocarina to her mouth and played a melody that brought memories of only the best of times with my beautiful lover. I followed suit and played the song back. She smiled and said,

"There, now whenever you get lonely you can play that song and be reminded of me, and how much I love yo-" I interrupted her with a kiss, the best I could muster after this horrible day.

We stood for a long moment holding each other kissing. Wrestling with our tongues and tightly holding one another. Eventually I let out a light moan as her hand reached down between my legs.

I stopped, I had to go. I pulled away from her and looked at her lovingly.

"G-goodbye."

"Link,"

I wiped more tears from my eyes and turned around and ran.

"Goodbye." I heard her whisper faintly with the creaking of the bridge beneath me.

_Goodbye my love. I will be back._


	2. Chapter 2: King Dodongo

**Hey people, I'm sorry that I took forever to make this(**'been busy**). I promise to try to maybe do better in the future. Anyways this does follow the story of the previous chapter. P.S. I am thinking about doing a whole nother story covering the entire Ocarina of Time in it later, of course following this storyline (**as in Link's a girl, loves Saria and that sort of thing.**). P.P.S if you have any particular preferences for the kind of things Link will be doing (**like Yuri, Straight, or perhaps Futa stuff, anything really.**) Please do leave a comment with a review, it would be a real help (|;|)**

The sweltering heat seemed to impossibly grow even more intense. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and pulled back my semi-long hair. Behind me the great doors I had just passed through slammed shut, making me jump. _There's no going back now._ I took a moment to look around the small room I was in. _I guess there's also no going forward now. _The room was small and rocky, with scale-like walls and a slight red glow. On the other side of the room was a small chest, much like others littering these caverns. I, seeing nothing else to do, went to the chest and opened it, not before ensuring there would be no traps to surprise me. Inside I saw nothing more than several bombs, similar to the Bomb-Plants that grew in this area. I already had bombs like this in the magical bag of holding I had found in this dungeon a little while before.

I took the bombs and placed them gently inside of the small bag, that seemed to be much bigger on the inside, as to fit the twenty or so bombs the size of my head. I gave the room another scan and noticed that the floor had a large patch in the middle of the room.

I, not seeing any other way out, retrieved one of my bombs and lit the fuse. I quickly and gently placed the bomb on the patch and backed away, into a corner. I turned around and nelt under my large, steel shield, covering my ears with my hands.

Despite my ear protecting I heard the loud _BOOM!_ of the explosion, and felt the force and extra heat through my shield. I turned and looked to see that I had succeeded at blowing a hole through the ground and into the room below. Along with the satisfaction of a success, came a wave of even more disorienting heat. I gulped and crawled over to peek down the hole and saw only the orange glow of lava over a rocky, ashened, and still somewhat smooth ground beneath me. I grew more and more curious as the glow brightened.

Eventually I grew curious enough, and desperate enough, to slip down the hole and into the room beneath. I landed on the dark ground and felt it begin to burn my boots. I looked around the room and saw that it was circular and had a large pit of lava at its center. I looked around for something else but stopped at the sound of footsteps. These weren't the footsteps of anything I'd ever heard. They were loud and sounded massive. I didn't dare turn around. Whatever it was that was stomping around, was coming my way, fast. I turned around, unable to bare the anticipation to see the, until quite recently, only fabled monster that dwelled here. Before me stood an immense creature, the size of a barn, on all fours, covered in dark green scales, and leering at me with glimmering, cold blue eyes.

"H-hi." I stammered.

It let out a bone-rattling roar and chomped at me. I jumped back as its razor sharp teeth clamped together. I drew my sword and lifted it up, pointing it at the infernal beast before me. It cocked its head at me and let out a strange feral gurgling sound. When it knelt down and began to rattle along with its strange sounds, I realized that the creature was in fact laughing at me.

"**Bua vol bua, xoj buas vopa tol ep geom dufa, lep juqi vu geli ni.**" A booming voice erupted from the laughter of the beast.

"W-what does that mean?" I said, trying not to appear weak compared to the monster before me.

"**SSSSURRRENDERRR!**" It managed to hiss in my own language.

"I will never surrender to you!" I stated, having finally gathered myself and repositioned myself to seem more powerful.

The lizard laughed once more. It swept at me with its enormous talons. I tried to duck under them, but was knocked off of my feet and into a wall. I laid there for a bit, disoriented and weak. After a little while the beast chuckled and muttered, "**Xiel**" Which I assumed was an insult and, regaining my pride, stood back up and once again lifted my sword at the creature.

I heard its hair tingling laugh once again and it looked at me and spoke.

"**You mortalsss never learn to quit, will you?**" It hissed, cocking its head.

"I am giving you one final warning. Go back to your rest, and leave the Gorons alone, or I'll end you, forever." I said, setting my fears aside.

"**I grow weary of your insolence!**" It hissed back, leaning its head down to my level.

I charged at the beast and swung my sword at it, striking right between its eyes.

"**Foolish mortal, you can****not harm me. My scaless are tenfold shields, my teeth are as swordss, my clawss spearss, the shock of my tail iss a thunderbolt, and my breath,**" He paused with a chuckle, "**Death!**"

With his final word, he opened his mouth and let burst a massive cone of flame that melted even the rocks beneath me. I leapt out of the way of his blast, almost slipping into the blistering lava, which would have been better than being hit, and tumbled to my feet a little ways away from him.

I raised my sword to him, gasping for air through the thick heat around me, He smiled a wicked grin and took a sharp intake of breath, opening his mouth wide. I turned around and ran as fast as I could as flames erupted from his mouth. I could hear the sizzling of my boots as his fire licked at my heels.

I turned around and looked to see the mighty lizard had curled itself into a ball and was rolling towards me, much like the gorons did. I slid against a wall as he rolled by. he uncurled and turned, digging his claws into the ground, before he could crash into the wall. I had no idea what to do, as he came closer to me.

I lifted my sword once again, only to have him grip it in his mouth and toss it aside. I stepped back and found myself pinned against a wall.

He let out another burst of flames, but not before I drew my large steel shield and held it up for defense, curling myself into a ball behind it. The flame itself didn't break through my shield, but I felt the raw heat scorching my arm, and the force of the flame knocking me into the the wall. I let out a scream of pain at the combination of heat, jagged rocks on the walls breaking through my clothes and cutting me, and the bruising force of being thrown into a wall.

I almost blacked out from the pain, and having knocked my head against a stray rock, but I held on to consciousness and tried to clammer to my feet, finding that I had probably broken my arm and a few ribs, along with my hip, and saw that my arm had been burnt pretty badly. I looked down to see that my clothes were tattered and torn and I had very many cuts and bruises all along my body.

"**My, my, my, look what you've been hiding. What a beautiful body. And deliciouss scent.**" He said drawing in a nose-full of my scent, and looking my body up and down.

I didn't say anything, what do you say to a giant, fire breathing lizard when it complements you. I tried again to stand and only felt a sharp pain all over. I looked at the lizard and waited for it to finish me off.

I was surprised when it, instead, brought its head up between my legs, and gave a mighty sniff. I tried to crawl away, but his growl stopped me from moving. I was once again surprised by something hot and wet. I looked down to see that the monster had drawn out its tongue and was licking away at my barely covered vagina. He leaned farther in and ripped what was left of my panties away, and quickly got back to his work. I let out a gasp of pleasure as his tongue began to slip inside of me, and dance around on my clit. He began to go even deeper inside, eliciting even more sharp moans and gasps from me.

He continued his work, ensuring that he tasted all over my insides and giving me maximum pleasure until I finally broke, screaming to the heavens and gripping his snout, edging him on. In the fray I began to let my mind drift to wonderful memories with Saria-_Oh, Saria._ She was my lover back home, she was very special to me and had been a lifelong friend in the Kokiri forest where I grew up. I slowly drifted off until I dreamed that it was infact her eating me out, instead of the Draconic beast before me.

"**Oh, and who iss thiss Saria?**" He said stopping and lifting himself to leer at me with his icy eyes.

"N-No one!" I cursed myself for letting my love's name slip from my lips.

"**Hmm, I supposse I don't need to do thiss at all. After all I am a king, I could have whoever I want. I do not need to lower mysself to breed with the likess of you**" He sadistically hissed, stopping all together with his licking.

"I-I-" I stammered, clinging to the lingering pleasure, still imagining Saria laying atop me.

"**Whats that?**" He hissed, growing ever so close to my loins, but making sure that he wouldn't touch me.

I couldn't say anything, and only whined weakly.

"**You want more don't you, I bet you're dying to impale yourself on my cock aren't you?**"

Again, all I could do was whimper.

"**Heh you act tough but all you are is a little girl in too far to know what's happening. Grow up! The days of peace and tranquility are over, this world belongs to lord Ganondorf. Maybe if you surrender now you might live, and perhaps be able to save that little Saria of yours.**"

With that I snapped out of my pleasure induced trance. I was reminded why I was doing this, Saria, I needed to do this for her.

"**What, have you decided to kneel on your hands and knees and beg me to fuck you?**"

My answer was a bit obvious, but what the hell. I lifted my sword, and plunged it into the creature's eye. It let out a screech of pain at that and drew back a few steps, almost falling into the lava. It seemed to take notice of the heat at its heels, it leapt away from the pool and crashed its head against the cave wall. The crash sent loose rocks falling from the ceiling. I took my stance, holding my sword level with the beasts head.

"**Forr Thhat I willl teaarr yhoo aparrt.**" The king screamed in anger, slurring his words in his rage.

"For every crime you've committed, for every creature you have killed, for every home you have destroyed, I, in the name of the three goddesses above, and all that is good and righteous in this world, say that you have lost any right to life you ever had, and deserve ten-fold every strike I blow. With this blade I shall wipe clean the filth of darkness in the pit you call a heart. Now die you fucking Monster!"

With that, I thrust my sword at the beast. It was, unfortunately, still covered in scales "tenfold shields" so my sword just sort of slid off him.

"**Hyouu Rheelly Thhink Hyouu Caann Sslayy Mme?**"

"I know that I will kill you, and end your tyranny once and for all."

This time I took a moment to observe my opponent, to find any possible weak points. His belly intrigued me the most, while he was mostly covered in tough scales, his underbelly was a bit more exposed, covered in thinner, malleable membrane of scales. A sharp intake of air got my attention back to the face of the monster, then an idea formed in my head.

Quickly I reached into my new bomb bag and retrieved one of the explosives within, quickly lighting the fuse and tossing it into the open maw of the beast. King Dodongo's mouth snapped shut, he stopped, gagged, and choked on the bomb for a moment, then came the loud _BOOM_ from his throat. He fell, dazed and disoriented, and I took my chance, lounging at the monsters belly and plunging my sword right through, to the heart.

The lizard king roared in pain and anger, he curled into his defensive ball and rolled in my direction. He slammed right into the wall when I dodged him, but kept rolling around the rim of the room, as to prevent me from gutting him again.

Eventually through all the pain and disorientation, the beast rolled himself right into the pit of magma. He quickly uncurled and turned to claw his way back to the surface, as his flesh sizzled and the scent of burning filled the room.

"**Mmy lorrd Gannonndorff hwilll hhavve hyouur hhead! Hyou hwilll nneverr sstaand a chansse againnst hiss mmight!**" He screamed through the fire and ash and lava.

With that, the monster crackled and shriveled. From his burst a ruby red flame that rose high above me and constricted together, forming into something that shined in the distance. The object fell to my feet and gave me a better look at it.

Before me was a large crystalline heart trimmed with gold and containing a tiny red gem of the same shape at its center. I lifted the gem and it began to dissipate as the one I retrieved from Queen Gohma had, leaving me feeling rejuvenated, and actually feeling a bit stronger than before.

Then came the sound of the magical light beside me. I looked at the ring of light and sighed, _its finally over_. I walked into the ring and let the light wash all over me, lifting me off the ground.

_Two down one to go._

**So thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter has some tentacle monsters so be excited(**for when I get around to that. Heh.**) Remember to post a review with any comments or requests. Thank you! (|;|)/-!**


	3. Chapter 3: Barinade

_**Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly**_

As I entered the room I cringed at the squelch of my boots on the gut-like membrane that made up the floor. Behind me I heard the gross stretching and swishing of the passage seeling behind me, trapping me in the dark, fleshy cavern. As soon as the entrance was closed the whole room went pitch black.

I was about to go for a match or something when a spark of light flashed in the distance, lighting up the whole room.

I quickly drew my sword and shield, and stood, ready and waiting for any attacker. After a moment of dead silence, save my panting and the internal sounds of a whale, I took a step forward, ever wary of any aggressor lurking in the dark.

When nothing happened I slowly lowered my weapons and called out,

"Hello, is anybody there. Ruto, are you in here."

...Nothing.

I walked a bit forward, feeling at the ground along the way. By rough estimate I was halfway across the room when finally something happened. At first I barely noticed, as something slithered its way up my leg. I let out a yelp of surprise as it tightened its grip and gave a tug, pulling me off my feet. Whatever had grabbed me was dragging me a ways away from the entrance and pulled me up, holding me upside down.

A blinding light nearly blinded me as my unknown foe revealed itself. Before me, writhing and squirming on itself was a beast like no other.

Three long tentacles held the creature to the ceiling, connecting at a round, bulbous body. Below that was a large, round nucleus, pulsing and rippling and covered in around eight blue, bubbly membranes I could only assume were shells. Below that was nothing but writhing tentacles groping and sliding along the ground. Also spreading from the body were three larger tentacles, one tightly grabbing my foot, the others directed at me. The entire thing was covered, and surging with electricity, the source of the light.

'This must be the beast the zora told me about. Barinade, the bio-electric anemone.' I thought.

Having dropped my weapons when it grabbed me, I couldn't hurt it. So I tried to squirm out of its grip, without touching its electrical body. The beast gurgled some sort of alien retort, and wrapped its other tentacle around my arms, binding them together. As I shouted my protest the monster slammed its third arm into my mouth.

I continued to squirm and struggle against the pulsing limbs restraining me, as the appendage in my mouth slowed its assault. Contenting itself to stay lodged in my mouth, halting just short of my throat. I tried to say something, anything, but the more I tried to talk the more it seemed to enjoy itself. The tentacle in my mouth began to pulse and squirm more, and buried itself as far as it could go without cutting off my breath.

I continued to scream and struggle, but the beast was too strong, and began to rumble and gurgle its alien chortle. The Tentacle in my mouth throbbed and grew, flexing as best it could with the confining space of my mouth. Soon the limb trapped between my jaws began to let out a small, steady trickle of liquids. Having no idea what this creature was trying to feed me, Again I screamed in resistance. But my struggles only seemed to spur the parasite on, and increase the flow of the feeding.

Soon I could feel something strange building up inside me, not fullness, but a strange sort of heat, the same sort of heat I felt when the countless monsters I'd faced teased me, or poisoned me, the same wonderful warmth I'd felt when she kissed me. There wasn't any denying it, the beast before me was pumping me with some sort of aphrodisiac, and I was loving it. The more I struggled the more succulent juice it flowed. So what else was I to do, but suck and fight as hard as I could.

The monster could tell that I was enjoying myself, and loosened its grip. That was its second mistake. One that I intended to take advantage of. I tugged my arms apart as hard as I could, and slammed my free leg right into its body. It responded by flailing and twirling away, flinging me across the room.

Luckily I landed on the mushy soft membrane of the whales inner lining. I quickly jumped to my feet and dashed over to my weaponry. Lifting my sword and shield defensively and saying,

"Hear me now you disgusting slime. If you do not surrender now, I will not hesitate to painfully, and happily wipe you off the face of this earth!"

The creature didn't reply, unless you count its relentless buzz, and gross gurgle. It surged once again with electricity. As I scanned the beast further, I noticed that the only things holding it up were the three tentacles attached to the ceiling.

So, without further adieu, I charged. Leaping over its electrical limb, slinging and swinging, and cleaved my sword straight through the supporting arms.

Before it could fall, the wretch used its three remaining upper-tentacles to cling to the roof, closer this time. In its avoidance of falling the creature exposed its large abdomen, pulsing red and clearly sensitive. So, as I landed I quickly turned around and plunged my blade into its heart.

Barinade Screeched, the first vocal sound it made since I'd first seen it. The point where my sword had pierced it suddenly leaked out a violet, transparent liquid, that smelled strangely delicious for what I could only assume was blood. As I stepped back, it released the ceiling and dropped itself to the ground, wrapping and clinging to its wound, unwittingly turning its own electric defence into its damnation. The electricity covering its body conducted into its wound, frying itself alive.

After a moment of writhing and sizzling, the creature dried out and caught fire, a strange, blue fire that seemed to radiate a cold, direct energy about it. Soon, it was completely enveloped in flame, and had shriveled to be no larger than my head. The fire quickly died after that, and in place of my foes corps laid a crystal, much like the two I'd found after defeating the last two masters of the past dungeons.

A crystalline heart trimmed with gold, holding a small gem of the same shape at its center. I lifted the gem and it began to melt away just like the past two, leaving me feeling healed, and feeling even stronger than before.

Behind me I heard the familiar glowing, crystalline sound of the exit portal opening. As I turned around to leave I nearly jumped at the sight of the lost Zora princess, Ruto standing in the portal.

She didn't seem to see me, and had an odd look about her. Her face was flushed, her hands were on her groin, and her face was one of deep pleasure, with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, and her eyes screwed tightly shut. I was certain that I knew what she was doing, and decided it was best not to let her humiliate herself in front of me. So I spoke up,

"Um… Hi."

She stopped, a look of horror on her face, she looked at me and seemed to calm abit, but then remembered where her hand was. She jumped up straight, crossing her arms over her chest and puffed up, indignantly.

"You… You're late! What took you so long? You're so useless! I was just lonely, thats all… Just a little!" Her expression was constantly changing from concern to anger, and back again.

"C'mon," I said, pulling up close to her, that we could both use the teleport.

Rather than argue, or struggle, she blushed and wrapped her arms around me, Hugging me tight. The last thing I saw as the world faded to white was her leaning in, getting closer and closer to my face.

The world slowly came back to me, fading in from the white. The very first thing I saw was Ruto's face, or, more accurately, her eyes half-lidded. After a moment I realized that her lips were locked with mine, and her tongue was in a dance with my own.

"Ahh!" I jumped back, shouting more in surprise than anything else.

"Wow, Link, you looked really cool in there! I guess you were more hot than cool." She giggled at her little pun, and lowered her hands to my waist.

"I- I, um… thanks, I guess," I said, not sure what else to say.

"Do you want to maybe come stay with me for the night? I promise I'll make it worth your while." She continued her flirting, not letting up, even at my awkwardness.

She leaned up and our lips met, this time I leaned into it. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders and releasing a light moan as she pulled her body close to mine.

"Goddesses above, wow! So… what do you say?" She asked me with the most adorable, sexy face she could.

**Hoorah! I finally finished it! Sorry for the delay, I have had the busiest summer! I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to leave a review or comment, I love feedback. Also, if anyone has any preferences, or ideas I'd love to hear them. PS I'll probably be doing Link's first Ganondorf incounter, and I do plan on doing demi-boss battles for the rest of the story, as their own chapters of course. PPS I am considering making a whole new story w/ Link x NPCs. Remember to comment, favor, and follow!**

**Bunches of love,**

**Saliin out! (|;|)/-**


	4. Chapter 4: Gannondorf

_**Just outside of Hyrule Castle Town**_

It was around midday, and yet the sun was out of sight. I had been walking for only a couple of hours when I noticed the black clouds hanging over the giant city. The only light visible was the flickering torchlight, and the distant lightning. As I approached the closed drawbridge, it began to open, slowly creaking down across the moat. As the bridge was approaching halfway down I heard the rhythmic clatter of hooves on the stone of the city roads.

Suddenly the bridge rattled and shook as a massive white stallion charged across it and leapt to the other side. I had to turn around to see its riders. On the horse's back were Zelda, a young princess who'd sent me on my quest, and Impa, her nurse, though Impa seemed to fit the role of body-guard more closely.

The two road off, but not before Zelda turned back to me and swung her arm, flinging a small, shiny object in my direction. In her haste the thrown item missed its mark, landing with a plop in the moat behind me.

After a moment of confusion Zelda was out of sight, and a deep feeling of dread began to creep its way into my mind. Then a deep, hair-raising chuckle. I jumped and turned to see the man behind me.

Tall, around seven foot, muscular, with hair like fire, and eyes like hell. His skin was dark and heavily scarred and calloused. Clad in black armor, with strange, foreign jewelry. He rode a black, nightmarish horse, with eyes of crimson. This was Ganondorf, the man behind the terror and misery in this land, the man behind so many deaths, and so much chaos. After a moment scanning the horizon he spoke,

"Argh, Damned girl!" He scanned the horizon for the princess "Where did they go?" He suddenly regarded me, looking down to me with his fiery eyes

"I-I don't know, sir." I said, protecting my friend.

"Hm, you think you can lie to me. I am Ganondorf, King of Thieves, Lord of the Gurado, I live amongst thieves and savages. I know a lie when I hear it."

I drew my weapons and held them toward him.

"Oh? Do you think you can challenge me, and survive? I admire your courage, but your stupidity is is less admirable." He said, with a low chuckle.

"Do your worst, bastard!" I replied swiping my blade at him.

Instead of dodging, the evil king simply caught my blade, stopping it in its tracks. "I was mistaken, you are simply a fool, aren't you?" He continued, grin fading quickly.

"Shut up!" I shouted, forcing my sword out of his hands and thrusting at his chest.

Once again he grabbed the weapon, this time twisting it out of my hands and throwing it to the ground. "You have quite the temper, girl. Be careful, that'll get you into some serious trouble." He spoke with a malicious smile creeping across his face.

He raised his hand, flat, facing me. As he spread and hooked his fingers, his palm erupted in a dark, ominous light. His grin changed to a wicked, toothy smile, and the orb of light developing in his hand blasted forward. The bolt hit me square in the chest, moving too fast for me to block in time.

Having knocked me to the ground, he dismounted. Walking slowly toward me, he began to tug at the straps and links of his armor. As he approached I recovered and jumped to my feet, leaping at him with the only weapon I could, my shield.

He seized my shield in one hand, tossing it aside and grabbing my throat with the other.

He laughed, tossing me to the ground and placing his foot on my prone form, heel against my soft rear. I let out a light moan, I couldn't help it, after facing all these monsters constantly teasing me I felt so pent up, and somehow even the rough human contact began to feel good.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

I said nothing, blushing, I looked at my hands, clutching the grass beneath me.

"I thought so," He said, with a chuckle.

Quickly, I regained my senses, and began to speak, attempting to pull myself up as well. His foot moved from my ass and connected to my back, between my shoulder blades, and he forced me back to the ground.

"No, that won't do. You just lie there until I tell you otherwise." He tsked.

I tried to fight more, but I couldn't, it wasn't him though. What stopped me wasn't his force, or his foot, or even his intimidating presence. What stopped me was myself, and an unmistakeable feeling growing in my loins. As the heat intensified I began to hear the clatter of metal and leather, and smell something that could only be described as fuck.

His heel left my back and rested beneath him. "Good, now sit up, and turn around."

I obeyed, out of curiosity and… something else, as if I needed to serve, something about his dominance was completely arousing to me. When I had turned around I saw the reason for the sounds, before me stood the Evil King, naked, from the waist down. Immediately, my eyes locked with the bobbing, enormous, member standing half erect in front of me.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Come, suck." He spoke with authority he did not deserve or have, and yet, I could not resist him.

I slowly began to crawl toward the man barely retaining any control at all. Despite how much I hated this man and everything he was, I couldn't help but do exactly as he commanded. When I reached him I was instantly upon his manhood. It smelled like pleasure itself, and felt like a sun, burning and consuming my resolve. I began to stroke and knead it, looking up to him, wondering what I was doing. He saw the potential resistance in my eyes and smothered it by grabbing me by my hair and shoving his cock down my throat in one swoop.

I let out a gasp of protest, but it quickly became a moan of pleasure. I attempted to push against him, but he was much stronger than I, and what strength I had was quickly ebbing away. Eventually I resigned myself to his use.

"Ah, there we are. You are too far to go back now. Not a woman alive has tasted my cock and held on to any scrap of will."

His words were hushed, but clearly amused. As time wore on, he continued his thrusting, and even increasing his pace. Eventually, his thrusts became ragged and deep, very deep. His final thrust came and he did not retreat, instead keeping my face smashed into his groin. I felt his balls churn as his shaft pulsed, and released a torrent of goo, injecting it directly down my throat. After many explosions of jizm, he pulled his prick out of my throat, and shot several more off on my face, and body.

He was still holding me by my hair, but he pulled my face away from him, and simply dropped me to the ground. I used the last of my strength to lift my body on my arms, trying to crawl away. Only managing a few feet, before I began to cough up the gallon of semen he'd poured into me. As disgusting as I felt, and as much pain and weakness I was feeling, I couldn't help but notice, and love the flavor of his delicious semen.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, pet." He leaned down and gripped me by the ankle.

Pulling me toward him, the Vandal began to laugh again. I tried to oppose him, but I was too weak, and only fell limp as he dragged me to himself. He flipped me over onto my back and looked down at me. I lied there, a thick layer of salty, delicious seed all over my face, my clothes soaked in his cum, and a little bit of my own. My hat was long gone, and my clothes were already partially ripped open. I could do nothing but look up at him, and his still hard member, through muddy, cummy eyes, and hope he didn't tell me to do anything else.

"You're good, girl, nice and submissive, but still a little fight in you, I like that. But now I'm going to take you, and then, you will be mine." His face grew ever closer as he spoke.

With that, he tore open my clothes, shredding my underwear, and snapping my belt. I could do nothing but moan as he spread my legs and aligned his cock with my virgin cunt. Taking no time to allow me to prepare myself, he slammed into me, claiming my maidenhead and shattering what was left of my conscious thought. Somehow, on the first thrust, I reached my climax, screaming to the goddesses and squeezing Ganondorf, and his cock like a vice.

He didn't let up, continuing his relentless pounding into me. It seemed like after every other thrust I had reached my limit, but he just kept fucking me until my orgasms seemed to all fuse into one, constant state of pure ecstasy. I could not tell if what it took hours, or days, but it felt like years, before he finally buried himself deep inside me, and came, and oh how he came. At the first load, I reached a whole new level of climax. Everything felt like fire, in the best way possible, then, he shot another, launching me even higher. I didn't even realize it was possible to feel that good, but he was not done. With his next shot, everything faded into blackness.

My rest was haunted by his voice, "Don't worry about pregnancy or anything. I don't think you've quite earned that. We'll see eachother again, if that happens, then maybe I'll let be truly mine, until then..."

I woke with a start. I looked around me, there was no sign of the horse, and the sky had returned to its normal state. I was lying in the same place, wearing only my torn, open tunic, a tattered bra, and shreds of my panties. My body was still partially wet, and my throat hurt, but beyond that, I felt like my legs were stretched beyond human capacity. Everything in my body was sore, and I tried to talk, but only croaked. I looked down and saw my pussy had somehow survived the onslaught, and by some miracle, it actually looked sexier. Somehow cleaner even as cum-covered as it was, it still looked as tight as it was before.

My belly was slightly swollen still from the tons of cum he'd poured into me, I put my hand on my stomach and pushed, flexing at the same time. To my surprise, it worked, cum began to spill out of me and recoated my thigh, and the ground below me.

I slowly stood, doing my best to recover myself, and retie my belt. I knew not what to do, so I began to limp toward the town. When I reached the drawbridge, I stopped and lowered myself down the bank of the waterway between myself and the castle-town. I let the water soothe my aches, and wash my body as I entered it completely.

I layed back and drifted for a bit to ease my pain after I had washed the cum out of my hair and face. Something shiny caught my eye as I turned back to the shore. I grabbed it as I passed, lifting myself to ground level before I examined the object.

Shining blue and gold in its perfection, the ocarina of time, the royal treasure of Hyrule, sat in my hand. As I looked into the jeweled instrument, the shining intensified, until all I could see was white.

"Link… Can you hear me? It's me." Zelda's voice echoed in my mind, strange, this wasn't a memory, perhaps a message.

"Link, if you have this ocarina, it means I'm gone. I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer, Ganondorf's scheme is about to unfold. But at least I could leave you this ocarina, and this song. If you place the three stones in their places in the temple, and play this song, it will open the seal to the Door of Time." She lifted the ocarina to her lips, and played. The song echoed in my mind, until I could play it myself.

Slowly, the world came back to me, I was standing before the entrance to the city. My aches and pains were mostly gone, and I immediately dashed into the town. Weaving through a crowd of people gathered around a guard making an announcement. I briefly caught bits of what he was saying. Something about a traitor in the king's council, and the disappearance of the princess.

I didn't have time to stop and listen so I continued, charging through the citizens and going straight into the temple. I dashed inside and retrieved the three stones from my bag, placing each on the altar in the order I'd found them. Forest, Fire, and Water, I stepped back and drew the ocarina. I played the song as fast as I could, then stood a moment, waiting. After a brief, but almost painful moment, the enormous walls behind the altar split, and dragged open.

I wasted no time in leaping the altar and rushing into the chamber. In the center of the room, stabbed into a pedestal was a sword. It stood, tall and proud, masterfully crafted, and almost glowing with power. I approached, and lifted my hands, gripping the handle in both. It took only one motion, I drew the blade, and held it above my head.

The room around me began to glow, and blue light erupted from everywhere at once, and everything faded to white.

A laugh sounded behind me, as I heard a hot breath against my neck. "Thank's kid, without you, I never would have made it. Now that you've opened the doors, and lifted the seal, the triforce is all mine. I owe you, maybe next time I see you I could really show you a good time."

His laugh echoed into my very being as I lost consciousness, but his heat lingered longer, reaching into my mind, into my heart, and squeezing my life into infinity.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Looking forward to the next update. Next time we're gonna have a Poe or four to deal with. Remember to leave comments and reviews, and if you have a request, just PM me. Love ya!**

**Saliin out! (|;|)/-**


	5. Chapter 5: Poe Sister Meghan (Meg)

_**Inside the Forest Temple, In the Lost Woods**_

The door creaked closed behind me. The sound of my footsteps echoed around the silent, stone room. The only light was the mystical glimmer of the colored torches in the center of the room beneath me. I leapt the railing and dropped off of the ledge I had entered onto, tucking and rolling as I made my landing. I tumbled to my feet and stepped to the center, surrounding me now were four torches, but only three were lit. Each matched the color of the three ghosts I'd just finished off. Red, Blue, and Green, the Four Poe Sisters, _but where was the fourth_.

A gust of wind blew past me, or through me, it left me chilled to the bone, and more than a little bit creeped out. This could only be the presence of a ghost.

_I found the Fourth._ As the thought entered my mind, the sound of a girl giggling resounded throughout the room.

"_Oh, dear, you haven't found me. I'm the one that's done the finding._" The voice came from everywhere, and nowhere, all at once.

Behind me, the whooshing of wind, accompanied by the girl's voice, which seemed to be more direct now. I turned around to see the Ghostly Sister herself appearing behind me. She hovered above the ground, the only thing visible about her was her robes, purple and extravagant looking despite their old, worn appearance, Her blonde hair barely poked out from her hood, and her eyes, glowing yellow in the dark.

"_Hello, my sweet young thing, what is it that you want. You have defeated my sisters, but for what?_" She questioned me, and slowly drifted around me, looking me up and down.

"I have come to defeat the evil that haunts this temple, and save the sage of this forest." I answered, standing tall, not minding being on display for the shadowy sister.

"_Really, so you must be a Hero!_" She almost leapt toward me at that, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I will tell you now, if you simply let me pass, I will go on, and leave you unharmed, but I will not be stopped," I warned, before I raised my blade, leveling it to her chest.

Again, she giggled, amused by my words, "_That's some big talk coming from the lady who doesn't even know how to get to where she's going._"

I flinched at her words, it was true, I had no idea where I was supposed to go, I had assumed it had something to do with that room, and the torches.

"_That's ok, not very many people figure it out, and nobody's actually gone there. But, you're cute, so I think I might help._"

I was surprised, I hadn't even realized that this creature might not simply be a servant of Ganondorf,

_It seems I still have much to learn,_ I thought to myself.

"_Yes, much. Fortunately, I have a great lesson for you. You were sealed away, right? When you drew the sword you were locked inside of the spirit realm for all these years. You poor thing, you probably weren't even conscious for all those years. I'd be willing to bet you haven't been able to try out that new body of yours. So, whattaya say I help you give it a test run, I swear you won't regret it, infact you'll be begging for more. And, I'll even lead you to the master of this temple._" By now, she had worked her way closer to me, right up in my face.

She was clearly worked up, checking me out and propositioning me like that, but, then again, so was I. I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut short by the Poe's lips locking with my own, as she pulled me deeply into her passionate kiss. After the long, lustful kiss, she pulled her face back and looked me in the eyes. Looking back at her I saw her face for the first time, she was gorgeous, even with her glowing, ominous eyes. I looked her up and down for a bit, taking in the beautiful form she boasted. Long, luscious legs, soft, delicate curves, a round, squeezable ass, and beautiful, perky breasts, all held in my grasp. I pulled her into another kiss with a fervor I didn't recognize in myself.

She let out a moan of delight, "_Goddesses, you're quite pent up now aren't you._" As she spoke, she began to step back, breathing deeply, and smiling at me hungrily, "_But let's stop and take a moment, to explore._" With her final word, she spread her arms, now holding her torch, aglow with purple fire. With a shimmering light, and a blasting gust of wind, she hovered, and floated to the side, and yet, she also stayed in her place.

I rubbed my eyes a moment and shook my head, but when I looked at her again, there was two, then three, then four. In moments I was surrounded by the ghostly beauties. When I reached for my sword in defence, a hand rested on my hand, followed by a pair on my back, a pair around my arm, and one on my face. The one in front of me, holding my face and sword-hand spoke,

"_Come now, we are not to fight, you have no need to fear me, I want to please you._" As she said these words, her clones began to caress along my body, surrounding me in pleasureable teasing fingers. And she herself removed my belt and weapons, along with my pack. Then, she and her copies played and cooed as the striped me of my clothes, laying all my gear in a pile not far away.

"_Now, come, embrace us, take us, take me. So, will you… cum?_" With her final word, one of her hands dug their finger into my wet snatch, curling to caress my inner walls. The ghostly duplicate behind me brought her arms around me, first softly running her fingers along my stomach, then roaming higher, beginning to toy with my newly developed chest. Another pair of hands felt around the rest of my body, searching, and finding my most sensitive spots. While the three copies worked my into a frenzy, the one before me, who I'd assumed was the original, leaned in, once again taking me into a kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for ages, only pulling me deeper and deeper into a state of pure bliss. Aided by her copies, she leaned me back. As I fell backward, one held me, as she kept her hands under my shoulders, I began to drift, hovering a few feet above the ground with her. The whole time, the girls didn't let up, maintaining their ministrations as I was lifted.

One kept her hands and mouth on my breasts, making sure to play with them in any conceivable way. Another stood on my other side, kissing and suckling my neck, fondling every place she could get her hands on, and Oh the places she could reach! The final, and original, Ghost smiled at me from between my legs.

"_It has been too long since I have shared such, succulent company, and longer still since I have seen such beautiful folds._" As she spoke, she slid her hands along my thighs, inching ever closer to the said snatch.

I blushed, somehow managing to heed her words, despite the unrelenting attention of the other three women. The master Poe leaned forward, laying ontop of me, belly-to-belly.

"_So tell me, lover, have you yet been claimed? Because I think it's about time you start giving back. Why should you be the only one to leave here satisfied, and the virgins are always the very tightest._" I barely heard her words, having her so close to me, bathing me in her mystical warmth, and pleasure.

She did not await a response, she only kissed me before she pulled back, leveling her hips to my womanhood. When her finger entered my soaking pussy, I couldn't even tell that she was speaking, her chanting, moaning, and the sound of her magic morphing her loans to fit my own simply fell on deaf ears.

Her finger left my needing hole, leaving me moaning in complaint. But she soon replaced it with a long, Thick cock. She slowly slid her new instrument into me, as it rubbed and stretched my increasingly sweltering cunt, I couldn't help but break free of her clones grip, pulling myself up, and wrapping myself tightly around the ghostly beauty.

Completely unphased, she continued to sheath herself into me, in the most deliciously gradual way, while her copies gathered around us. Two leane between our legs, licking, and feeling up both of our groins at a time, occasionally meeting each other and locking lips, sharing our fluids. The other contented to sliding behind me, and groping the two of us, while licking and kissing along my neck and shoulders.

Soon, the Poe inside me had begun to pound into me, and the women between our legs had broken off into their own tryst. With another deep, longing kiss from the Poe sister herself, I was finally pushed over the edge, screaming to the goddesses, and hugging her almost as tightly as my pussy did her cock.

My vice grip, and milking cunt drew her into her own orgasm, she rammed her phantom cock into me, launching off load after load of hot cum. For a long while we stood there, her holding me, buried deep inside of me, filling me with her seed, and me, hugging her tightly, looking into her eyes. Finally breaking the stare, I leaned down and kissed her, and so we stood there, tongues tangled in a long, satisfied dance.

"_Thank you, hero, I have not had this pleasure in far too long._"

My response was a simple smile. She returned it, and lowered us to the ground, where she gently pulled herself out of me, and guided me down to my feet.

"_Now, I believe I owe you a path to the master of this dungeon._" She lifted her torch toward the unlit one, mounted with the others. The final torch caught fire, Violet, the color of Meghan, the Fourth Ghost Sister, and old keeper of The Forest Temple.

As the final torch burst into flame, the ground rumbled, and the center tile, I'd assumed was only decoration, began to rise, revealing itself to be a small chamber itself.

"_This will carry you from here to the master's door. But be wary, you may find exactly what you seek._" With her final word, Meghan faded away into nothing, leaving me alone in the cold room, redressing, and praying that I could handle the task ahead.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This one was a little rushed at the end, but I'm hoping to do better next time. Next up, Phantom Ganondorf! Again, thank you for reading, don't forget to post a review, I live for feedback, and I won't improve if I don't know what I'm doing right/wrong. And if you have a beasty you'd like to read getting their hands on our heroine, just ask in a review, or PM me.**

**Love you all,**

**Saliin out! (|;|)/-**


	6. Chapter 6: Phantom Ganondorf

_**Deep Inside the Forest Temple, Lost Woods**_

The door closed behind me, sending it's echoing creak to resound in the room I had entered. My footsteps joined in the haunting echo that filled the quiet, stone room. Beside me laid the only path available, stairs, leading up unto the upper level of the room. As I walked up the steps I noticed the distinct shape of the room I was entering. Six walls surrounded the raised portion the stairs had lead to. On each hung a painting, each Identical to the rest, they all depicted a simple dirt road, leading through a wood. Seeing no monster, or evil to be vanquished, I took one more look around the room before turning around.

_She lied! That bitch lied to me, even after…_ My mind began to wander, lingering on the thought of what I had just done with the ghostly guardian that had lead me here. _What if this is a trap?_

With that last thought, I dashed back toward the exit. But before I reached the stairs, metal spikes burst from the ground, blocking my exit. With the closing off of my way out, something hit me, a dark, looming, and terrifying presence, a presence I'd not felt since…

I turned to see _Him_, the Evil King Ganondorf, the tyrant that had conquered my home of Hyrule. He sat, mounted on his menacing steed, just like the last time I'd seen him. Knowing not what to do, I stood like a statue, frozen.

He laughed, he laughed the menacing, evil laugh that was completely and unmistakably his. The worst part, I found myself shaking, sweating, and practically gasping for air. But not out of fear, fear was something I could overcome, no the worst part was that all this was out of arousal.

Yes, the most horribly evil thing I'd ever seen, and the source of all my pain for the last seven years. He was the reason I had to abandon my friends and family for so long, and the one that killed my Deku Tree, and all I could help to think was how much I wanted him. I fell to my knees.

"Oh, my poor broken girl, I take it you've met me before." He leered at me with his crooked smile.

_He- He doesn't remember me… How- How could he…_ I could barely hear myself think as every thought I had just seemed to scream inside my head. I looked at him again, but could hardly make out his face, as my eyes had filled with tears.

He dismounted, slowly walking toward me, working the links in his armor. Soon his trousers fell, and he stood before me, his groin bare and almost smacking me in the face.

"If you're already broken, I'm sure you won't mind a little use. I haven't had the chance to use any of my wives today, and it'd be nice to have another bitch to add to the harem." As he spoke, he stroked himself to hardness.

I looked up at him, tears running down my face, eyes begging for mercy. The moment I opened my mouth to speak, he took my head by the hair, and shoved his cock into my mouth, with no hesitation, he rammed his throbbing dick as far as he could, going balls-deep into my throat. I could feel his steaming member reaching as far as my collar inside of me. He only waited a moment after he'd bottomed out before he pulled back, and once again thrusted into me, repeating the motion with increasing speed.

Again and again, he thrust his massive phallus into my throat, until, with his greatest plunge yet, he held himself Deeply inside of me. There, he began to pulse, I could feel every vein throbbing as his cock impossibly expanded, and his cum-vein engorged, and he launched his load deep inside of me. There, he stayed, cock buried down my throat, pumping load after load into my stomach. After the longest time, he relented, withdrawing his giant tool. Once he'd relinquished his grip, and turned to redawn his clothes, I fell to the ground, coughing up the gallons of cum he'd fired into me.

Something wasn't right, he tasted wrong, somehow… different. Before, when he took me for the first time, it felt amazing, like burning pleasure shocking through my body, but now it was cold, distant, and hateful, his cum simply tasted like nothing. And the feeling he'd left inside me was not pleasure or passion, but pain, and emptiness.

He once again approached, leaning over and reaching out for me. He certainly didn't expect what he got instead, he gasped in surprise when my fist rocketed into his face, sending him flying back.

"You are Not Ganondorf! And you have no power over me, fiend!" I spat my words at him in disdain.

He chuckled, slowly rising back to his feet. When he looked back to me I saw that on his face, where I'd punched him, there was a large, empty crack. He laughed even harder at my look of confusion and fear, and lifted his hand to his face. His face began to burn away as his laugh echoed into the room around us, filling my ears with his maniacal laughter. When the fire died, what was left was almost as chilling as the real Ganondorf, his face was a skull, with burning yellow eyes, and long, sharp horns.

By the time I drew my weapons he had mounted his horse once again, and drawn his weapon, a spear flickering with electrical energy. I didn't care, in my rage I flew at him, leaping and swiping my blade at his face, and tumbling back to the ground. He had dodged my attack and drawn his horse into the air. The dark steed trotted around the room on thin air, flying high over my head.

I could no longer reach him with my blade, so I withdrew the Fairy's Bow, a weapon I'd found on my exploits in that very dungeon. I quickly drew back an arrow and aimed for the phantom above me, and let fly. The arrow launched into the air and with a shrill whistle, pierced the creature in it's side.

The face-less rider grunted in pain, but did not seem entirely wounded from the shot. He turned his mount toward one of the paintings, and charged. By the time he'd reached the art, I had another arrow notched and drawn. But before I could take my shot, the rider rode his horse straight into the picture. I watched as the painting displayed the revenant riding down the road already shown.

"You cannot defeat me, mortal! I am beyond death, there is no killing what is already dead!" His voice came from the room around me.

"That's funny, you might want to recheck that theory, those Poe Sisters seemed pretty dead to me, well, more so than before." I returned, standing proudly, _This won't take long_.

"Lies! You could never defeat one of them, much less all of them!" He screamed.

"I guess you are right, I spared Meg," I said, with a smile.

"No! They would have killed you!" He yelled from all around me, shaking the very ground.

"Consider this, if I'm no match for your little friends, then how could I possibly be here?" He didn't answer.

In each of the paintings, the Phantom appeared, charging toward me. But I wasn't fooled, the haunt's presence and overall hate was tangible, I could tell which one held the real him. With a quick draw of my bow, I turned to face him as he exited the portrait. When he had become completely corporeal, I let go, and the arrow flew.

This shot hit the Phantom directly in the eye. He screeched, his horse evaporated and he hovered a few meters above the ground clutching his face. Soon, he ripped the missile from his face, and threw it to the side.

"You'll pay for that, Bitch." He said, bluntly, angrily.

"Sure, I'll pay… With your blood," I retorted, spitefully.

He responded with a swing of his spear, from its tip launched a flashing, jolting bolt of electricity. The magical ball of energy came flying at me, my only reaction was to draw my blade as fast as I could, having no time for my shield, and swung, somehow launching the bolt right back at the phantom.

While surprised, he still deflected it back toward me. I once again swung, reflecting the attack. He tried to deflect again, but was too slow. When the ball of magic made contact it surged through his body. The shade twitched and jolted as he fell to the ground.

I wasted no time in charging the stunned apparition, leaping into the air and landing by plunging my blade into his face, spurred by all my strength and my weight at once. With the Master Sword cleaved through his head, the phantasm had no chance, he burned.

I withdrew my weapon from my fallen enemy. As I stepped away and sheathed my sword, I heard the laugh, this time it was unmistakeable, I could feel his presence. It had become so much more intense, so much more powerful than before, this was something no mere shadow could copy.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Hero. I must admit I am impressed that you could defeat my phantom, even if he only holds a fraction of my power. As for you," The room was filled with darkness, and in the center opened a hole that seemed to lead only to Nothing. The Phantom began to move, and twitch as it was lifted into the air, above the portal. It struggled and fought as the darkness that made up the portal pulled the creature in, but to no avail. "You have failed me, and thus, tainted my name, and hindered my plans. So, you will be banished to the Void. Now burn!"

With his final word, his henchmen exploded, and the ashes and fire itself was sucked into the hole of emptiness. Then, the portal closed, leaving no sign of the shade, or its master's presence.

Alone in the empty room, I fell to my knees, I still could not handle the King's presence, nor could I help but notice the familiar warmth of arousal, simply from his voice, and his presence. For a long while, I sat there, my sword and shield lain at my sides. After what may have been hours, something rested itself upon my shoulder.

"Hey, Hero," I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned around to see what my ears had already told me was true.

Behind me, looking barely a day older than the last I'd seen her, was Saria.

"I-I-" I simply sat there, stuttering dumbfoundedly.

"Link...You're back." She broke eye contact, leaping into me, holding me tightly, weeping into my shoulder.

"I knew you'd come back, I always knew, I'm so happy Link. But..." She broke the hug, pulling back and looking back into my eyes, touching her forehead to mine.

Before she spoke again, I pulled her into a kiss, the deepest, most loving kiss I'd ever given, or received. The kiss seemed to last a wonderful eternity, but finally ended with gasping breath, and a light moan.

"I missed you." Saria was the first to speak.

"And I you." My response was nearly silent, but she heard me. She had to, with our faces so close.

Again I leaned in, pulling her down kissing her deeply and passionately as we lay down.

**And… DONE! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to my next update. Next up, The Flare Dancer, that's sure to be… Hot! Don't forget to post a review, I live on feedback, if you have a beasty you'd like to read getting their hands(or something else) on our heroine, just ask in a review, or PM me.**

**TonsOfLove * ∞,**

**Saliin out! (|;|)/-**


End file.
